Two Weeks to a Doctor
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: "It's not the same as the actual exam. Actually, I stole this from my actual exam, so feel free to disregard some of the outdated information," Hawkeye added. With a flourish, the man handed over the test. "You have two hours," Margaret stated before she and Hawkeye proctored. - An addition to 8x17 "Nurse Doctor"-


**Just a little one shot based off and taking place after 8x17 "Nurse Doctor".**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

Nurse Gail Harris shook her head as she walked back to her boss' tent to study. Two weeks from leaving, and a few nurses had congratulated her and expressed their admiration for her becoming a doctor. Knowing she had a good support system made all the difference and hoped she could repay her three tutors, Father Mulcahey, Captain Pierce, and Major Houlihan, eventually.

"Back already?" Margaret asked kindly before going back to writing her sister a letter. Smiling, Gail replied, "I need to study some more. I really appreciate everything you've done, Major."

"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do. Now study," The blonde demands with a small smile. Gail nodded before settling back at the desk Margaret lent her. Finishing her letter, the head nurse heard her nurse ask, "Do you mind quizzing me?"

"Hand it over," Margaret replied reaching her arm out for the notes.

"Function of the gall bladder."

"To hold bile produced in the liver until it is needed for digesting fatty foods in the duodenum of the small intestine," Gail answered. Pleased with the answer, the head nurse asked, "Which of these instruments would you not use to perform a tracheotomy? Gauze, tweezers, IV drip, or bulb syringe?"

Rolling her eyes, Gail responded, "IV drip. No disrespect Major, but may I have a harder question please?"

Nodding, Margaret answered, "Process of performing an appendectomy?"

Gail again answered correctly. The women went over the material for an hour until Margaret looked over at her desk and placed the notes on her end table.

"One more," Gail asked as she fought sleep.

"How many nuns does it take to have fun?" Margaret quipped.

"What?" Gail asked.

Shaking her head, the blonde answered, "Oh, nothing. Just one of Captain Pierce's stupid jokes."

"Speaking of the Captain–"

"Go back to work," Margaret replied before getting up and putting her letter in an envelope.

"You two just seemed rather close," Gail noted. Cutting her finger on the envelope due to the unexpected comment, Margaret quickly put her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding but not without giving her a warning glare. Quickly, she added, "Remember Nurse. I am your SO. Not your friend."

Gail merely turned back to her books instead of incurring the woman's wrath. Deftly yet cautiously sealing her letter in the envelope, Margaret looked back at the nurse who tried to keep her eyes open and shook her head.

"Hello Ladies! Anyone miss me?" Hawkeye joked entering the dwelling happily clean from his ten minute shower.

"She's asleep, Captain," Margaret whispered nodding toward her nurse. The surgeon looked over confused before he perched at the end of his friend's bed as he commented, "She deserves some sleep after the week she's had."

"She wouldn't have had it if weren't for her meltdown," The head nurse replied as she sat beside the man. Hawkeye chuckled as he remembered Potter's face when he, Margaret, and Mulcahey were called into the CO's office. Commenting on the moment, Hawkeye stated, "I felt like I was back in high school."

"So did I."

"Oh, there's a shower waiting for you two if you want to take it," Hawkeye offered. Grabbing her toiletries, Margaret asked, "Make sure she gets back to her tent?"

"Will do," Hawkeye mock saluted flashing his signature grin. As soon as his friend left the tent, the draftee surgeon woke his student.

"You clamp and then sew," Gail exclaimed as she awoke from her impromptu nap. Smirking, Hawkeye said, "I think you've studied enough for one night, Nurse. Why don't you go to bed. Your books will be here in the morning."

Groggily, Gail agreed before heading off to her tent.

"Night," She mumbled. Chuckling, Hawkeye replied, "Night."

The man headed out of the head nurse's tent just as Margaret came by him. Seeing his curious look, she answered, "I left my toothbrush. Can you believe it? Water!"

Shaking his head, Hawkeye answered, "I know! Oh, Gail is back in her tent now, so you've got the place to yourself."

Smiling softly, Margaret answered, "Thank- you, Pierce."

"Anytime," The man answered with a smile.

"You enjoy the water?" Hawkeye asked Margaret the next day at breakfast. She flashed him a smile before responding, "I had no idea how clean I could feel!"

"You know, if you ever want to get dirty again, just holler," Hawkeye teased.

"I'll be sure to take you up on that," The woman deadpanned just as Gail came to sit with them.

"You sleep okay?" Hawkeye asked.

"Fine! Major, do you mind if I study in your quarters until my shift this afternoon?"

Shaking her head, Margaret replied, "The books are still there, just make sure to come up for air every now and again."

"Sure, Major," Gail replied as she ate her food.

"Gail! Major, Hawkeye," Mulcahey greeted sitting down with the group, "I trust your studying is going well?"

"Yes, Father. Thanks. I'm actually headed back to study after breakfast."

"Well, good for you! You know what they say about knowledge," The priest replied.

"Just ask Charles," Hawkeye joked before eating a piece of meat on his plate. Officially digesting his bite, the surgeon went to spear another piece when the loud speaker announced wounded. Letting his fork fall, Hawkeye exchanged a weary glance with his colleagues before throwing his food away.

While working at her post handing the surgeon instruments, Gail had the good fortune of working with Hawkeye.

"Now, tell me what procedure I need to do," The man asked the up and coming doctor as he performed a routine surgery. Gail told him as well as directed how to perform the procedure until Charles complained, "Pierce, I don't know why we have to hear the full procedure?"

"Then don't listen," B.J. shot back.

After surgery, Gail ran after B.J. to thank him. He shrugged answering, "You're going to do great."

Happy for the praise, Gail headed back to Margaret's tent. Knocking, she heard the head nurse shuffle around and then open her tent door.

Hawkeye stood at Margaret's dressing table and bowed grandly before waiving papers in front of his pupil. Noticing Gail's confused expression, Margaret explained that she and Hawkeye were going to give her a practice exam.

"It's not the same as the actual exam. Actually, I stole this from my actual exam, so feel free to disregard some of the outdated information," Hawkeye added. With a flourish, the man handed over the test.

"You have two hours," Margaret stated before she and Hawkeye proctored.

Two hours later, Gail sat back in her seat ready for her final review.

Margaret and Hawkeye, albeit with a little squabbling, graded the assignment while Gail sat on the bed waiting anxiously

With a cheesy grin on his face and a triumphant smirk on hers, the head surgeon and head nurse exclaimed, "You passed!"

Gail smiled broadly.

"Thank- you, both!" Gail stated as she stood and hugged the pair.

"Now you'll be ready for the real thing when you get back to the States," Hawkeye quipped.

"Just keep up your studying," Margaret added happy for her nurse. Soon she sent the woman out to have some recreational time.

"Major Houlihan, are you going soft?" Hawkeye teased. Margaret rolled her eyes.

"She needs some sort of amusement the night before she leaves. I'm not really her CO anymore."

The pair stayed quiet a moment before Hawkeye asked, "Sad to see her leave?"

"Maybe? You?" Margaret replied as her friend made his way toward the dressing table. Picking up the bottle that sat on the wood, Hawkeye turned in around in his hands and replied, "Maybe. Scotch?"

Margaret smirked and held out her hand.

"Pass it over," She stated.

The pair drank in silence for a while until Hawkeye spoke.

"You would've made a great doctor, Margaret," He complimented. The blonde gave a slightly undignified smirk.

"Really, you know the procedures. You're good with your hands," Hawkeye trailed off. With a smirk, Margaret replied, "Easy Captain."

"You know what you're doing," He amended. Raising her glass, Margaret stated, "I'll drink to that!"

 **Review!**


End file.
